Two Shall Become One
by Mayuka
Summary: Gohan meets a new girl named Minako whom he falls in love with... He saves her life with a little help from his dead father. Mina/Gohan, R&R!


Two Shall Become One  
  
1  
  
AN: This fic is not lemony of any type. It's also Mina/Gohan, but may seem sorta Mina/Trunks at first. When I say Trunks, I mean Mirai. Chibi Trunks isn't in this fic at all, at least I don't think so. Sorry, but Videl isn't in the fic at all. But I still love her! After all, I am Videl, and Gohan is my man, lol. Gohan and Trunks are 18, and Mina is 17. Anyways, R&R!  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Trunks yelled to his best friend and master.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you met the new girl yet? She's really hot."  
  
"Really? No, I haven't. What's her name?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Aino Minako, but everyone calls her Mina. She's in our homeroom, so you can meet her there. We're gonna hang out after school today!" Trunks said, getting really excited.  
  
"We are?" Gohan asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Not you." Trunks laughed. "It's supposed to be a date, bro." Gohan laughed too.  
  
"Oh, my fault." As the two of them entered their classroom, Gohan noticed a blonde girl sitting in the seat beside Trunks'.  
  
Wow, she is cute… Gohan thought. But he didn't get a chance to say hi, because the teacher came in. He didn't have time at the end of class either, because the teacher had to hand him some things, and by then, Trunks and Mina were gone. He cursed at himself and at Trunks for not waiting, and flew home at full speed.  
  
When Gohan arrived at home, Chi Chi greeted him with a hug and a warm smile.  
  
"Hi sweety. How are you?"  
  
"Great," He mumbled, starting up the steps.  
  
"Gohan wait, I'm running out for a bit to get groceries. Would you mind watching Goten while I'm gone? He's at the pond now, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Gohan nodded, watched his mom leave, and then charged up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
"You'll really like him, I promise. He's my best friend in the whole world!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"That's nice." Mina's eyes widened. "Is he cute?" she giggled. Trunks sweat dropped. She may be cute, but this girl gave a new meaning to the word 'blonde'.  
  
Trunks pulled out a key and opened the door. He noticed no one in the kitchen, so he knew Chi Chi was out. He went straight into the kitchen.  
  
"Listen, Gohan is probably upstairs, so you can go up there. I'll wait here and get something to eat," He said, examining the refrigerator.  
  
"You want me to just barge in his room? What should I say?"  
  
"You can try 'hi'. It's the third room on the left." Trunks said, pulling a whole turkey from the refrigerator.  
  
"Jackpot!" he said. Mina didn't appreciate his sarcasm, but reluctantly bounded up the stairs anyway.  
  
Mina stopped by the third door on the left as Trunks had said. She didn't want to just enter it, because the light wasn't on and the door was shut. Maybe this Gohan was asleep. But if he was, he wouldn't mind her coming in, especially because he wouldn't see her anyway. So her curiosity overcame her and she opened the door slowly. No one was in the room, so she entered quietly, looking at all the things inside.  
  
Mina's eyes came to rest on a huge sword lying on the floor in a corner. She slowly picked it up and pulled it out of its case. It was very heavy. She slowly brought her finger down to touch the blade when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she jumped in surprise, her finger had rubbed against the sword, causing her to bleed.  
  
"Who are you?" The person behind her was a boy, about 5 or six inches taller than her. He looked about the same age as her with hair that defied the laws of gravity. He was very handsome. Mina guessed this was the famous Gohan.  
  
"My name is Minako." Gohan recognized her now, this was the girl in his homeroom. Gohan grabbed the sword his her hands and put it back in its case on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mina said. Gohan nodded and grabbed her still-bleeding finger.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes shining into hers. Mina nodded, but Gohan still kept hold of her finger.  
  
"Come with me." He pulled her into a bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. He pulled out a band-aid and hoped it would be good for the time being.  
  
"How did you get in here, anyway?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"Trunks brought me here. He said I 'had' to meet you. You're Gohan right?" he smiled and nodded at her. She smiled too.  
  
Kami, she's gorgeous. I'd like to kiss her any day, Gohan thought. Then he mentally smacked himself for thinking such things.  
  
"Let's go find Trunks, shall we?" Gohan asked. The two of them hooked themselves arm in arm and walked down the steps.  
  
"Trunks? Where are you, baka?" Mina giggled at Gohan's comment. "You'd better not be eating that turkey or mom's gonna kill you. That's why I haven't touched it!" Trunks gulped.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." Gohan laughed at Trunks.  
  
"Why of course!" he said. Trunks looked up from the turkey and prayed for his life. Mina couldn't hold it in any more. She started cracking up. Trunks was more of a ditz than her! If that was possible.  
  
"You'd better get outta here before my mom gets back. She takes no prisoners!" Gohan said. Mina was still laughing. Trunks sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't have a death wish. I'm out, guys." He said, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Are you leaving Minako here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The reason I brought her was so that you could be alone with her." He smirked. "Sayonara Son-kun." He laughed. Gohan gave him a 'look' and looked back to Mina. She was blushing furiously.  
  
"Thank you for the band-aid." She said, looking at the floor. "I have to go." She wanted to stay with him so badly, but was too embarrassed to stay. Gohan nodded as if it were no big deal. Mina waved and left.  
  
Gohan ran up the stairs and hopped on his bed. He didn't know what to think about Mina. She was pretty, friendly, funny… He fell asleep thinking of her.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Gohan was running from something. He wasn't sure what but it was something. As he ran, he bumped into a girl that greatly resembled Mina, but she was clearly a Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Gohan, the power is within you." She said.  
  
"What?" he asked. She didn't answer and disappeared.  
  
He looked back to see if he could see what had been chasing him. He saw it. It was Cell, in his final form. A rage instantly fell over him. It was consuming him. This was Cell. The person who killed his father.  
  
"CELL!" he yelled.  
  
*  
  
Gohan awoke with a sweat filled face. He was a Super Saiyan.  
  
"What the hell just happened to me? I haven't had nightmares like that since I was eleven." He said to himself. He calmed down and powered down eventually.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Gohan asked himself.  
  
*  
  
Gohan sat beside the pond at his house and pondered the previous nights events. He laid back in the grass and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Dad, why is this happening to me? Is it supposed to?" he asked, as if Goku could hear him.  
  
"I don't know Gohan. But don't worry about it." He could almost hear Goku saying to him. He could almost feel his dad's hand on his shoulder, telling him that it was okay. Gohan could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he wouldn't let him fall. Just then, he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He looked up in surprise to see Mina smiling at him. Gohan sat up and Mina sat down beside him. She was beautiful.  
  
She wore a long sleeve white blouse with a blue dress over it. She had her hair in a braid that hung down her back. Gohan blushed furiously and wiped his eyes to make sure that he had no tears there. Mina noticed the look he had in his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay? You look upset." She asked, a worried look crossing her face. Gohan nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh. What are you doing down here? It's sure pretty."  
  
"How did you know that I'd be here?"  
  
"Your mom told me. She wouldn't stop asking me questions. She kept asking me if I planned on marrying you, even though I told her over and over that I just met you yesterday." She laughed. Gohan blushed again and thought about what it might be like to marry Mina. He smacked himself again for thinking like that.  
  
"Gohan? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, I was spacing out." He leaned back down in the grass. Mina watched him and copied his movements.  
  
"It's nice here. Really nice. I like it here. Much better than my house." Mina said. Gohan turned to look at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Gohan! I was talking to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mina. I guess I'm thinking about my dad. I had a dream about the person who killed him last night." He confessed, making sure that he didn't stupidly add in the part about the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"You dad was murdered?" Mina sat up.  
  
"Yeah. By someone…" he didn't want to tell her that it was Cell. She might get ideas about him and then figure out who he really was. What he was.  
  
"Do you know who?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Mina."  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you want to be alone? I can leave…"  
  
"No." Gohan said simply. "I don't want you to leave, Mina." Mina's eyes darted up to his and she knew they were about to kiss. Gohan heard bushes behind them shaking, and knew that Goten was watching them. Gohan sighed. Goten was always around at the worst times.  
  
"Goten, I know you're there. Come on out." The hyper youth came running from the bushes and hopped into Mina's lap.  
  
"Hi! I'm Goten! What's your name?"  
  
"Mina." She said sweetly. "It's nice to meet you, Goten."  
  
"This is my hyper brother," Gohan said. He sighed. He was about to kiss his blue eyed goddess and then Goten showed up. It made him upset, but he still loved his brother.  
  
"Listen, I really have to go Goten, but I'll be back tomorrow, that is if your brother doesn't mind," Mina said, smiling at Gohan. He nodded and Mina winked at him as she walked away.  
  
"There goes one perfect girl," Gohan said smiling dreamily. Goten looked at him strangely.  
  
"Gohan's got a girlfriend! Gohan's got a girlfriend!" Goten chanted over and over, running into the house.  
  
*  
  
That night Gohan had the same dream he had had the night before. It had been re-occurring for 3 days now and it was really starting to scare him. Gohan sat silently for a few seconds. He was trying to calm down and relax. When he eventually did, he powered down.  
  
Then he thought heard screams coming from outside. After the screams, he heard laughter. Was he imagining it? Was he still asleep?  
  
He sat up in bed, still a Super Saiyan, and walked slowly downstairs. He grabbed his shoes and pulled on a tee shirt and left the house. He was very careful not to wake his mother or Goten.  
  
*  
  
Mina sat up in bed quickly. The noise, those screams had made her wake up from her peaceful dream about Gohan. He had just proposed to her! Whoever was yelling was going to pay. She stood up and looked out the window. There were about 3 'guys' standing on the corner laughing rather loudly. Mina put on a coat and rushed out the house still in her nightgown.  
  
*  
  
Gohan arrived on the corner and stood in awe at the sight before him. It was Cell. But how? He had killed Cell years ago! Gohan didn't want to get too close, because he knew Cell would feel his ki. He stood in awe as him and two others stood there laughing, as if they were waiting for someone. Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Mina.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I should ask you the same question! That's Cell out there!" Gohan responded. "I killed him 7 years ago!" Once it was out, Gohan wished he could pull the words back in.  
  
"Gohan… You killed Cell? But how? That would mean that you are…" Gohan cut her off.  
  
"I meant, uh, that other guy killed him."  
  
"Gohan, I may be blonde, but I'm not that stupid. You're a terrible liar." She grinned at him. "But if Cell is dead, then how is he here?"  
  
"I don't know, Mina, but you should NOT be here. It's way to dangerous and I don't want you hurt." Gohan said softly, making sure Cell couldn't hear him. "Nice outfit," he added once he looked her over.  
  
"I should say that to you," Mina said. She knew she had to transform, but she couldn't in front of Gohan. And she didn't know how strong Cell was since she hadn't fought him previously.  
  
"I'm staying!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"I have to!"  
  
"Mina!" Gohan urged.  
  
"You're not talking me out of it, Gohan!" Mina was a tad bit too loud. Cell looked over to them.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" he said. He pointed his finger to the two of them and nodded to his two henchmen beside him.  
  
"Attack." He said simply, and the creatures flew at them.  
  
It was now or never. She had to do it.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" she yelled as she transformed. Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. Mina really was Sailor V! He was understanding his dream now. But why did Mina disappear in his dream? He didn't take the time to ponder this. He quickly upgraded his fighting skills to Super Saiyan, level 2.  
  
This time it was Mina's turn to stare at Gohan. He really was the boy who defeated Cell. She didn't have time to look at him anymore because one of the guys was rushing at her.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she yelled. Her attack wiped out the monster quickly. She looked over at Gohan. He was doing just as good.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" he cried and took out the monster quickly. He looked to Mina and smiled.  
  
"Well, you're a little rusty, Gohan. Who's your girlfriend? She's quite the little fireball, isn't she?" Cell smiled.  
  
"Actually, I'm not fire at all. That's my friend Sailor Mars' field. I'm the Sailor Soldier of Love, Sailor Venus! And in the name of love and the beauty sleep you took from me, I will punish you!" she shouted. Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"Oh really? Then why don't you punish me for getting that wrong right now?" Cell sent a ki blast flying towards her and Mina dodged it, losing a few strands of hair as well.  
  
"Hey! That's my hair you jerk! Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" her attack went for Cell and he dodged it.  
  
"Allow me to even it out then, Miss Venus," he said, and released a series of ki blasts. Several hit Mina and knocked her into a tree. She cried in pain.  
  
"Mina!" Gohan yelled, running to help his fallen girlfriend. Cell caught him in mid-run and knocked him unconscious. Mina cried Gohan's name over and over and watched in horror as Cell walked towards him.  
  
"Want to know how I came back, Gohan?" he asked. He lifted Gohan by his shirt collar. "I'm not Cell. I'm his son. Remember when you killed my brothers when daddy had us? I was the only one who escaped. I waited years and years until I was strong enough to kill you." Cell punched him in the face hard.  
  
Mina cried out for Gohan, but she couldn't move. She felt as if her knee and shoulder were torn from their sockets.  
  
Kami, no! she thought. She didn't want it to end this way…  
  
  
  
*  
  
Gohan was still unconscious. Though he couldn't open his eyes, he could feel something burning in his heart.  
  
Dad? He thought, though it seemed as though it was happening aloud. Dad! Help me! He could even seen a picture of Goku in his mind. He was waving at him.  
  
"Gohan! You've gotten big son! Anyway, you have the power within you, just as Mina said in your dream. You can do this. Gohan, summon al the power within you. Think of your mother, your brother, Trunks, your girlfriend! All of them will die if you don't save them. You have to try! Don't give up, Gohan."  
  
"I need your help dad. I can't do it myself!"  
  
"Stop downing yourself! I know you can do it! You just have to wake up. Save them Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" he heard Mina's voice in his head.  
  
*  
  
He was awake. He felt Cell punching him in the face and he heard Mina crying.  
  
"Mina…" he said slowly. Cell frowned.  
  
"You're finally awake, kid? Not for long." As his fist came up to punch Gohan, he stopped it. He broke Cell Jr.'s fingers. He cried in pain.  
  
"You brat!" He released a ki blast. Gohan tried to counter it.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled, and the attacks went flying. He heard Mina calling his name.  
  
"Gohan… I know you can do it!" she said, still sitting there in pain. He heard her, and believed her.  
  
*  
  
Trunks awoke in his bed and felt Gohan's strong ki.  
  
"Gohan-kun… I know you can do it! Whatever it is you're doing," he said.  
  
*  
  
Goten and ChiChi woke up quickly.  
  
"Gohan… You can do it!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
Goku could feel his son's ki, even from Other World.  
  
"I believe in you Gohan." He whispered.  
  
*  
  
Gohan's ki killed Cell Jr. He collapsed on the ground and Mina crawled over to him. Gohan's hair and eyes returned to their normal color.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mina asked him. He looked up at her weakly and smiled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You saved my life, you know."  
  
"What are you going to give me in return?" Gohan asked joking.  
  
"This." She grabbed him and kissed him. It was VERY passionate. When they broke away, Gohan spoke.  
  
"Thank you for believing in me." He said to her. She smiled. He kissed Mina again.  
  
"Thank you too, dad." He looked up to the sky.  
  
  
  
AN: The end. I might even put up a sequel to this too, to tie up loose ends! This is the longest fic I've ever written! Almost 12 pages! R&R! 


End file.
